falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DanielFinch.txt
DialogueFinchAbigailDaniel |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016788A |trow=2 |before=Abigail: One of these days, we need to find you a good woman, Daniel. |response=''{A little annoyed, mom is nagging you}'' Even if I had time for something like that, which I don't, who'd be interested? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Defeated, down}'' The women of the Commonwealth ain't exactly lining up to be farmer's wives. |after=Abigail: Then you need a farm girl. There's plenty out there, you know. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00167888 |before=Abigail: That Abernathy girl is nice enough, even if her mother's a witch. And there's that girl at Warwick... What's her name? Joanie? |response=''{Annoyed, dismissive, leave me alone}'' Janey. And she's too young for me. And Lucy Abernathy's only got eyes for Hawthorne in Diamond City. |after=Abigail: Well don't you worry, son. There's someone out there for you. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167886 |before=Abigail: Well don't you worry, son. There's someone out there for you. |response=''{Annoyed, dismissive}'' You're the one who's worried. I can't think past all the weeds I got to pull. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueFinchAbrahamDaniel |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0010C860 |trow=2 |before=Abraham: I saw something down by the waterline. Looked big, too. |response=''{Contempt}'' Mirelurk. Got to be. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concern}'' They've been getting closer lately. Probably scoping us out. |after=Abraham: Well, they get too close, they're going to get a taste of hot lead. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010C85E |before=Abraham: Well, they get too close, they're going to get a taste of hot lead. |response=''{Confident}'' Yes sir. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueFinchDanielAbigail |scene= |srow=5 |topic=0010D4BD |before= |response=We got enough caps to get me a new pair of boots? |after=Abigail: Why? The ones you got on don't look so bad. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010D4BB |trow=2 |before=Abigail: I'm sure they've got another couple of months on 'em at least. |response=''{Annoyed}'' Easy for you to say, you ain't wearin' 'em. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed}'' The soles are coming off. Sometimes they flap so bad when I walk, it sounds like someone's clapping at me. |after=Abigail: Well maybe they're just showin' their appreciation for all the hard work you do. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0010D4B9 |before=Abigail: Well maybe they're just showin' their appreciation for all the hard work you do. |response=''{Unamused}'' That's very funny, but I'm being serious here. I might as well go barefoot for all the trouble these things cause me. |after=Abigail: Well, I'll see what we've got. It ain't much, but it might be enough. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010D4B7 |before=Abigail: Well, I'll see what we've got. It ain't much, but it might be enough. |response=''{Relieved}'' That's all I need to hear. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueFinchDanielAbraham |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0016787F |before=Abraham: You just need to dig around a little. It's there somewhere. |response=''{Annoyed}'' Yeah... I think it'd be faster to shovel dirt with my hands. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167885 |before= |response=''{Matter of fact}'' We got an extra shovel anywhere in the scrap? |after=Abraham: Pretty sure we do, yeah. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167883 |before=Abraham: Pretty sure we do, yeah. |response=Know where it is? |after=Abraham: Not a clue. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00167881 |before=Abraham: Not a clue. |response=''{Annoyed}'' Doesn't it ever occur to you that all this junk isn't doing us any good if we can't find something when we need it? |after=Abraham: You just need to dig around a little. It's there somewhere. |abxy=A1a}} DialogueFinchDanielJake |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0010DF19 |before= |response=''{Tentative}'' There's something I've been wanting to ask you. |after=Jake: Yeah, well, I've kind of been expecting that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010DF17 |before=Jake: Go on, then. |response=''{Angry, betrayed}'' Why'd you do it? Why'd you turn your back on us. on your family? |after=Jake: I guess it was because I was angry. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010DF15 |before=Jake: It was wrong. I know that now, and I'm sorry. |response=''{Angry}'' Yeah, well, don't expect everything to be the same as it was. I can't forget what you did. None of us can. |after=Jake: I know. One way or another, I'll earn your trust again. I swear it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010DF13 |before=Jake: I know. One way or another, I'll earn your trust again. I swear it. |response=''{Angry but coming out of it}'' Yeah, well... we'll see. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueFinchFarm |scene= |srow=19 |topic=0007876F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I miss the past. I'd go back in a second if I could. |response=''{Surprised, disbelief}'' Then you must not be from the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{Relief... the past was bad, but things are better}'' We've got it pretty good now, at least compared to how it used to be. |after=Player Default: I'm glad to hear that things are better for you. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=0007876D |before=Player Default: What makes you say that? |response=''{Certain, confident you're right}'' Because things used to be so much worse. |after=Player Default: I'm glad to hear that things are better for you. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=0007875F |before=Daniel: At least that's how my father tells it. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I'm sure you're bored to death by now. Still, it was good talking to you. I hope I'll see you again. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007080C |before=Player Default: Your father's pretty fearless. |response=''{Sarcastic / Sarcastic}'' That's one way to put it. |after=Daniel: He says he collects all the scrap because he likes to tinker, but I think it's more than that. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0007080B |before=Player Default: I think your father's got a death wish. |response=''{Concerned / Concerned}'' He knows that salvage yard pretty well, but yeah, it's dangerous. |after=Daniel: He says he collects all the scrap because he likes to tinker, but I think it's more than that. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=000707FA |trow=3 |before=Player Default: That's one way to put it. |response=''{Thoughtful}'' He says he collects all the scrap because he likes to tinker, but I think it's more than that. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Thoughtful}'' I think he's curious about the past, and he wants to hold on to it. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Disapproving}'' If you ask me, living in the past is a waste of time. |after=Player Default: It's hard enough just dealing with the present. |abxy=A1c}} |topic=00078770 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: It's hard enough just dealing with the present. |response=''{Reflecting on a difficult past}'' That's part of it, sure, but it's also true that things were pretty bad for awhile out here. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Relieved}'' We've got it pretty good compared to those days. |after=Player Default: I'm glad to hear that things are better for you. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00078768 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: I'm glad to hear that things are better for you. |response=''{Friendly, amused... start with a chuckle / Friendly}'' That makes two of us. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Well, it's been good talking to you. I'll see you around. |after=Daniel: My dad says there was a time when you couldn't grow much of anything out here. A farm like ours would have been impossible. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00078767 |before=Player Default: There's no way things could be any worse than this. |response=''{Trying to convince someone that does not believe you}'' No, it's true. |after=Daniel: My dad says there was a time when you couldn't grow much of anything out here. A farm like ours would have been impossible. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00078760 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Well, it's been good talking to you. I'll see you around. |response=''{Reminiscing a bit}'' My dad says there was a time when you couldn't grow much of anything out here. A farm like ours would have been impossible. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=It was more dangerous, too. There were some big raider gangs back then, and a lot more Feral Ghouls and Super Mutants than there are now. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=If you wanted to be safe, you had to live near one of the bigger settlements, like Diamond City. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Hint of pride}'' So, the people banded together and fought hard to make the Commonwealth a safer place. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |before= |response=''{Unsure if it's true, but you like the story anyway}'' At least that's how my father tells it. |after=Daniel: I'm sure you're bored to death by now. Still, it was good talking to you. I hope I'll see you again. |abxy=A1e}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=001A94D5 |before=Player Default: There's still time for them to work things out. |response=Maybe. Jake's in pretty deep this time. |after=Daniel: The Forged moved into the ironworks not long ago and started recruiting. At first things were fine, but recently they've started raiding. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001A94D4 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: That's not my problem. |response=Sure, sorry. Just worried about my brother. If you end up at that old Ironworks, maybe try to keep an eye out for him? |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=I'll be around if you are looking to trade. |after=Daniel: The Forged moved into the ironworks not long ago and started recruiting. At first things were fine, but recently they've started raiding. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=001A94D3 |before=Player Default: She's gotta try, family is important. |response=Yeah, I know. I'm just not sure Dad can forgive him this time. |after=Daniel: The Forged moved into the ironworks not long ago and started recruiting. At first things were fine, but recently they've started raiding. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=001A94D2 |before=Player Default: What happened between them? |response=They've been at it for years, but this last time may have been the breaking point. |after=Daniel: The Forged moved into the ironworks not long ago and started recruiting. At first things were fine, but recently they've started raiding. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=001A94CD |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Maybe. Jake's in pretty deep this time. |response=The Forged moved into the ironworks not long ago and started recruiting. At first things were fine, but recently they've started raiding. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=Jake told us he was thinking about joining them. Said he'd send back supplies to us so Dad and Mom wouldn't have to work so hard. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=You can probably guess how well that went over with my Pa. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=Sorry, I know this isn't really your problem. I'll be around if you're looking to trade. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=00182083 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{A little exasperated, your dad is a hoarder}'' Yeah, that's my dad's stuff. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly conversation}'' Some of it he found out in the wastes, but most of it comes from the salvage yard across the river. |after= |abxy=X2b}} |before= |response=''{Concerned for your Father's safety}'' Ever since the Gunners moved in, he's been sneaking over there at night to steal from them. |after=Player Default: Your father's pretty fearless. |abxy=X2c}} |topic=00182082 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Rattling off a list of supplies you sell.}'' Well, not much, but I've got a few spare guns and some ammunition. Maybe a few meds and other general supplies. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, helpful}'' What do you say? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=Y1b}} DN121 |scene= |topic=0002C287 |before=Abigail: Abraham, what's going on? Is that my boy come home? |response=''{Relieved}'' What? Jake's back? Oh thank god. |after=Jake: Papa, please. I- I know I screwed up pretty big. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDanielFinch.txt